A'den Kyr'amur - Character Bio
NAME: A’den Kyr’amur AGE: 26 NICK/CODENAME: None SPECIES: Human HOMEWORLD: Coruscant SEX: Male HEIGHT: 6’0 WEIGHT: 195 HAIR: Very dark brown, almost black. EYES: Hazel DISTINGUISHING MARKS: Despite being the kind to throw himself into battle, A’den has gained only one out of the ordinary scar. Strait across his stomach the skin has been completely torn off and now is a mangled heap of scar tissue which was caused by an opponent using a chain blade. Instead of showing this off to show his veterans status, he is often embarrassed of it and tries to hide it whenever possible. PROFESSION: Combat Medic BRIEF CHARACTER HISTORY: A’den’s has not always been named A’den, and actually he has no Mandolorian roots of the sort. Born to a lower middle class family Kalip Sorozi (who is now known as A’den Kyr’amur) was always a shy yet talented individual. His family wanted him to follow in his father’s footsteps and work at the Durasteel foundry, but A’den was horrified of the idea of being trapped to a standard job for the rest of his life. Coming closer and closer to coming of age A’den was still indecisive about what he wanted to do with his life and started to become more and more withdrawn from family and friends. Often seen wondering aimlessly along the massive streets of Coruscant his family and the friends that he had left began to worry. His father, being stern, decides that the best route to go down would be to kick Kalip out of the house. To their dismay this did not set him straight, and instead Kalip disappeared for days at a time exploring every nook and cranny of the industrial district of Coruscant. During one aimless day of no special importance Kalip came across a crumpled recruitment poster for the Republic Military. For reasons that nobody knows aside from Kalip, he decided to join. A’den excelled at everything thrown at him, yet there was one moment that disturbed him greatly and lead him to his future path. One day the Company he was training with was doing a live-fire exercise. Everything was going as planned, and everything would have gone fine if the officer manning the controls hadn’t spilled his Caf on them. Everything went haywire. The droids they were fighting, previously using stun rounds, went into commando training mode and began firing live rounds. Most men were lucky to get out, due to already being in cover, yet there was one who was not so lucky. Stuck in the open a young recruit caught a round, a large portion of his torso being blown out. The young man began flailing around on the ground and started yelling out for his mother. Looking into his pained face as the man’s intestines leaked onto the floor, A’den knew he had to do something, yet he was frozen in place. In his mind he saw himself running into the crossfire and dragging the man out to safety and to the waiting medical droids, yet when he tried to begin such actions; he found quickly that he was still frozen in place. A'den just sat there dumbfounded, face blank, looking deep inside himself and not finding the courage to retrieve the fallen man. By some cruel twist of fate, the man was still conscious. A’den looked up and he was staring him right in the eye. They locked eyesight for several impossibly slow seconds before the man began to yell again, yet this time it was not for his mother, this time it was at A’den. “YOU COWARDS! YOU’RE ALL COWARDS!” The man continued calling A’den and the rest looking on cowards till a stray round hit him square in the forehead, dissolving most of it in a spray of blood and matter. Watching the mess on the floor, A’den was decided. He finally saw the future that has forever alluded him. He would become a combat medic. PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION: A’den is not very talkative by nature and tends to be anti-social sometimes. A’den takes his role very seriously, and often goes into a rage when he sees somebody slacking off while in a battle zone. A’den will do whatever is needed to retrieve a fallen comrade, and is often accused of being suicidal because of it. A’den doesn’t care though, he sees the recruit every time he spots a downed man and attempts to right his wrongs by doing whatever possible, no matter how insane, to save the man.